<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skye Flips A Little Too Hard And Falls in Love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577226">Skye Flips A Little Too Hard And Falls in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PAW Patrol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Skye's a dork in love, awkward gay pining, two gay idiots trying to impress each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skye sees Everest, it's awkward gay pining at first sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase/Marshall (PAW Patrol), Everest/Skye (PAW Patrol), Rocky/Zuma (PAW Patrol)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skye Flips A Little Too Hard And Falls in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye stood still, and it was like the whole world had come to a frozen halt. She noticed almost every detail of this strange, beautiful pup without even trying. Her long, gray and white fur, contrasting against the fresh powder of the snow as she kicked it up with her paws. Her gleaming blue eyes made Skye's mouth dry; every time she looked at them, it was like she was put into a trance, and she couldn't look away. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Skye!" Although she knew that the word was yelled, it sounded like a whisper; the gentle breeze fluttering through the air was louder than it. Still, she blinked, forcing her gaze away, and looked around wildly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All the pups were staring at her in confusion. She tried to not let her eyes stray back to <em>that </em>pup, like her thoughts already had. She looked up at Ryder, who similarly looked slightly confused, though he had a patient smile too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry for yelling." He apologized. Skye could only nod dumbly. "I just wanted to introduce you to Everest."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh. The world was in slow motion again. Was it spinning? She felt like it was spinning. She met her - <em>Everest's </em>- eyes, a chill making its way down her spine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi." She squeaked nervously, her voice even more high-pitched than it normally was, and she felt like she wanted to flop onto the ground and scream as Everest smiled at her. It looked slightly forced - oh no, did she think that she was weird? Did she not like her? Or was Skye just reading too much into things?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey." Everest replied, because of course she said hey, she was too cool to say hi, and Skye wanted to close her eyes and hear the sound of that wonderful voice for the rest of her life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wanted to talk more, but she couldn't get the words out, her eyes wide and maybe her head was spinning, not the Earth, because that made more sense. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's nice to meet you." Everest said, and her smile got a little bit wider - just a little bit, because if Skye had to measure it, it would be half a centimeter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye opened her mouth, and then closed it. Her eyes were so wide that they hurt. "You too." Her voice was shaky, but it wasn't as high-pitched this time, and she worried that no one understood her before Everest nodded at her, wagging her tail, and wow she felt like she was floating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest directed her piercing gaze, that made Skye incapable of moving, onto the other pups, but it seemed like they could move just fine. "It's nice to meet all of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It felt like a blade had dived through Skye's heart; was this what jealousy felt like? The world seemed to slow down as every blink lasted for three seconds, as she analyzed every miniscule expression on everyone's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest...well, she looked great, as usual. Skye blinked dreamily at the slightly awkward expression on her face. She was so down-to-earth. Was there anything that she couldn't do perfectly?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chase, who was standing beside her for some reason, looked serious as he stared at Everest, as if he was wondering how much she could help the PAW Patrol. Of course his mind was on work. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she moved on to Marshall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her emotions burst out of her like an explosion. He wagged his tail at her! He didn't have the right. He didn't deserve to even give Everest a passing glance that she'd forget about in a second. Why was he trying to be <em>friendly</em>? Or was it more than that? Huh, Marshall? She fought not to scream profanities at him, choosing to take a deep breath instead, like a calm, cool, and <em>collected </em>pup that Everest would hopefully fall heads over paws for. She was fine. It was fine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma looked bored for some reason, looking more interested in the snow than the amazing, awe-inspiring pup right in front of him. Why was he uninterested? Was Everest not <em>good </em>enough for him? At least he wasn't a threat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rocky was shivering, pressing himself against Zuma for warmth. But he wasn't even looking at Everest. Even if she were about to die from hypothermia, she wouldn't be able to look away from Everest. She'd cross mountains and oceans just to look into her eyes for one second. Why did no one care?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryder was smiling. She didn't care about what Ryder thought of Everest. Why was she looking at Ryder?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rubble was there, too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, see ya, guys!" Jake waved, and Skye had never felt so jealous of anyone in her life. Jake was going to be <em>living </em>with Everest. Alone together with her. Why did he get to have the right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bye." Everyone chorused in response, except for Skye, who sat there in complete and utter shock, her brain not functioning anymore, as Everest smiled at her - at all of them, really - before turning around and walking away. She couldn't even muster the brain capacity to blink. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bye." She whispered, but Everest was already gone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pups were staring at her again as she stood up, her whole body wobbling as she tried to remember how to walk. She hoped that no one tried to talk to her. She couldn't make words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course, they all started talking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Wow</em>, Skye." Chase sounded genuinely impressed. "You have it <em>bad</em>. I've never seen a pup so tongue-tied."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her blush could warm up the entire universe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marshall walked over to her and nudged her playfully. She almost fell over. "Get it, girl!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She blinked at him in confusion. "Wha-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma howled happily, bowling her over with his overenthusiastic leap. "I knew you had emotions!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey!" She struggled out of his grip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Someone </em>has a crush." Rocky helped her up with a paw. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"N-no I don't!" She spluttered pathetically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rocky stared at her with a deadpan expression, raising an eyebrow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I knew you'd like someone someday." Ryder sniffed. "I just didn't think it'd be so soon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She tilted her head. "What about Chase?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone fell to the ground laughing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wh-What about <em>me</em>?" Chase wiped tears from his eyes, every word shaky from all of his chuckles. "She said 'What about me'?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was the best joke of the century, if the endless laughter was any indication. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye frowned, waiting for them to stop. "Guys, I'm serious!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay...Okay, I've got this." Chase took a deep breath, and he looked more like his normal self again, even though he was smiling. "You," He jabbed a paw at her. "didn't care about me. Not like how you do with Everest, am I right?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All the other pups nodded seriously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Indeed." Rocky commented.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's pretty obvious." Marshall wagged his tail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah." She admitted quietly. "You're right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chase nodded, in that I-know-I-am smug way that annoyed her more and more each time he did it. "Come on. Let's go back to the Lookout. We've been standing out here freezing for long enough."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All the other pups nodded in agreement, though if anything, Skye was too warm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She asked Chase about it. He chuckled. "It's the crush hormones!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She resolved to never ask Chase another question again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rubble tilted his head. "I don't get any of this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No one bothered to explain it to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>Apollo the Super-Pup blared on the TV, and Skye stuffed some popcorn in her mouth excitedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, my evil arch-nemesis, Artemis the Evil-Pup!" Apollo raged as he glared at her from within the cage bars.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Artemis laughed evilly. "Cool it with the exposition, Apollo. Anyway, like I was saying, I'm just going to kidnap you in here forever - the bars have special powers that stop your powers, so you'll never be able to get out! I'll rule the world!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Apollo tilted his head. "How do the cage bars work?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shrugged vaugely. "I don't know. Magic? The same thing that gave you your powers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Artemis gasped dramatically before swallowing the key. "Well, ta-ta, Apollo! Enjoy your stay in here - <em>forever</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Apollo turned to face the audience. "How am I going to get out of here? Do you have any ideas?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His expressionless eyes pleaded with them for around thirty seconds, before a commercial started playing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why does Apollo always ask us when he ignores all of my practical advice and uses his superpowers for everything?" Chase complained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marshall stared at him. "Uh, because he can't hear you." He turned to Skye, with a specific glint in his eyes that told her that he was going to say something enjoyable to him, but annoying to her. "So, I've been thinking about you and Everest, and I wanted to ask - do you want any advice about how to take your crush and turn her into your pupfriend? I mean, all of us are in a relationship, so we know what we're doing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rocky nodded. "He's right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rubble frowned. "I'm not in a relationship."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone ignored him. Skye thought about it, and then shrugged. "I guess some advice couldn't hurt."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great! Because I've been planning this speech all morning." Marshall took a deep breath. "When I was with Chase, I was a lot like you. Nervous, awkward, a little stupid-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey!" Skye protested.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chase snorted. "Marshall, you're sounding like one of these commercials."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marshall coughed pointently. <em>"Anyway</em>, when I felt comfortable enough to start acting like myself around him - which was about a month or so after knowing him - things started to flow, and become a lot more natural and easygoing. I could make mistakes around him. I didn't stress as much. Just give it some time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye blinked at him. "That sounds horrible. Is there any way I can not be so awkward around her right now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rocky shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still awkward around Zuma, and we're dating."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I felt a little newvous around Wocky in the beginning." Zuma admitted. "But he's a dog, just like everyone else. There's not really a point in trying to impress them. Be yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye whimpered, staring down at the ground. "But she's a really important dog who's opinion on me can make or break my fragile self-esteem."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I feel you there." Rocky ate his popcorn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chase shrugged. "I have no idea what to say. I didn't even know that Marshall liked me until he asked me out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye brightened. "Do you think she doesn't know that I like her?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chase huffed a laugh. "If she doesn't, then she's the stupidest pup that I've ever seen." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye faltered. "She's not stupid!" She growled at him. "I'm sure she's smarter than you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marshall laughed. "She's right." He told Chase, who frowned at him. He turned to Skye. "But yeah, I'm almost positive that she knows. I can ask her if you want."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye cringed. "Don't ask her! She'll think that I was talking to you about her!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marshall grinned, looking more evil than Artemis could ever hope to be. "That's the point. If she doesn't know, then she'll know. And if she does? Then she'll know just how deep it goes. How much you've been worrying, and wondering, and..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She glared at him, though the intended effect was neutralized by the blush on her face. "Stop it! I get it, I'm a mess around her." She groaned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma raised a paw. Rocky confusedly high-pawed him before whimpering embarrassedly. "I can talk about it. Evewest is cool. We hang out all the time." He winked at Skye. "Don't worry, she knows about Wocky and me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let out a sigh of relief. "That...actually sounds nice." She nervously wagged her tail. "You'd really do that for me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma nodded, before he excitedly turned back to the screen. "Hey, Apollo's back on!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn't even pay attention, her mind feeling like it was about to explode at any second. Her mind swam nervously with thoughts of Everest. What if she thought that she was clingy? Or that she was a coward, for not being able to ask her herself?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took a deep breath before glancing at Zuma. "I want to come with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay." He replied casually, his eyes trained on the screen, as though he didn't realize what a life-defining moment was. She pouted, until she excitedly watched the show, eating her popcorn again.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>After the one-hour special, and eating lunch, Zuma and Skye were both on their way to Jake's mountain. Skye was steering the pilot's wheel, and Zuma was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, though he wasn't helping her with the plane controls. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You'll be fine." He encouraged her gently, leaning back in his chair. "Just try to relax." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye stepped harder on the gas, and he groaned as he shuffled around in his seat. "What was that for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh. She moved her paw to the break pedal instead. "Sorry. I'm just nervous. I can hide behind you if I get scared, right? That won't look too weird, will it?" She struggled to steady her breathing as the mountain got closer far too quickly than what she was comfortable with. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma shrugged. "It'll look weird, but you can do it if you want to." Okay, then. She wouldn't do it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was going as slowly as she could. Why was she getting so close so fast? She whimpered nervously. Why couldn't she be like Zuma? She doubted that he'd ever been nervous. He didn't even have any fears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She reluctantly landed, and - oh no. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest slowly walked over to them, her tail wagging excitedly, although it slowed down when she saw Skye. She tilted her head, and Skye wanted to scream at the universe that made this pup so cute. "Oh. Uh, hey, Skye." Her tail wagged, and Skye was sure that her eyes were glazed over at this point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stiffined an awestruck giggle. "Hey. Everest." She hoped that her voice didn't sound as dreamy as she thought it did. Everest's expression didn't change, so maybe she pulled it off. Or maybe Everest was so used to her acting weird that this didn't come as a surprise to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma unbuckled Skye's seat belt, so that she wouldn't sit there staring at Everest for the rest of her life. She awkwardly turned the helicopter off and jumped out of it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, Skye felt like coming along." Zuma shrugged casually. "That's okay, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye struggled to breathe. Zuma didn't tell Everest? What if she just wanted to hang out with Zuma, and Skye was unwelcome, but Everest was too polite to say no, so Everest awkwardly tolerated her until she left?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest grinned, wagging her tail, and Skye's pupils became hearts. "It's okay. The more the merrier, right?" She smirked at her, and Skye almost fell over into the snow. "Are you okay with snowboarding?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Um." She managed, her thoughts struggling to make sense of this beautiful language that Everest was speaking, where every word sounded ethereally musical. "Yeah. Anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest's tail wagged excitedly. "That's what I like to hear. You didn't tell me that Skye was so cool, Zuma. You should've brought her along earlier!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye barely heard her, her heart pounding so fast that it was about to rip a hole through her chest. Wow. She thought she was cool? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma smirked at her before turning to Everest. "Yeah, she's cool. She's just kind of nervous around you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest blinked, surprised. Chase was right. She was terrible at reading body language. But that was okay. A pup couldn't be good at everything, and Everest was amazing at the things that actually mattered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh. Sorry for not noticing." She apologized? Skye's heart turned into a puddle. "I haven't been around other pups that often."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yet, despite that, she was <em>amazing</em>. Skye's tail wagged. "It's okay. You're okay. You're great."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest grinned at her, and wow, was this what a heart attack felt like? "Thanks. So, why are you nervous around me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The world screeched to a halt. Snow stopped falling, freezing in mid air, disobeying gravity. Skye blinked dumbly. "Oh. Um..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She racked her brain frantically, resisting the urge to stare at Zuma. She stared at Everest instead, which was so easy that she barely realized that she was doing it. "You're just so cool." She managed. "That I...get nervous." Her face felt hot. Was she blushing? She couldn't blame it on the sun! Think of something disgusting. Think of trash; think of Rubble! </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Was Everest blushing? Skye's brain screamed at her to nuzzle her, so that she could be completely sure, even though that would be weird, or to keep flirting with her. Was this flirting? Was complimenting each other flirting?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks." Everest repeated. "But I'm not cool." Why was she lying? She was the epitome of cool, and awesome, and amazing. "You don't have to be nervous around me." She lied again. Skye was sure that she would never stop being nervous around her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You too!" She replied, almost wheezing from her lack of oxygen. Her head felt slightly dizzy. Then she realized what she'd just said, and she resisted the urge to slap herself in the face. "I mean, I'm nervous! You're cool!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest wagged her tail, looking embarrassed from being complimented so much. Or maybe she was just embarrassed to be around Skye. She'd be, too. "You're welcome." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was a joke, Skye's brain realized. Instead of saying thanks again, she'd said <em>you're welcome</em>. This was the pinnacle of comedy! She almost fell over laughing, even though if anyone else had said it, she'd shake her head and walk away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So," Zuma saved Skye from embarrassing herself more. "Wanna go snowboarding?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest nodded enthusiastically, and all three of them turned around, staring at the base of the mountain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye stared at Everest, her tail quivering as she fought the urge to wag her tail. Everest stared up the mountain, and the fur on her head flopped backwards as Skye watched, transfixed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma coughed. "Skye, can you get us up to the top of the mountain?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest nodded brightly, wagging her tail, and Skye smiled dreamily. "Yeah. Anything." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest grinned at her, and she offered a wobbly, uncertain one back. "I have to go get a board for you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A board for her? Her ears pricked up. She resisted the urge to lean back against the mountain with a cool pose and some sunglasses. "Okay." Her voice was so high-pitched and quiet that it might have well been a whimper. Maybe she should've brought some sunglasses, to hide herself from this humiliation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest turned around and headed into Jake's cabin, and Skye could finally breath again. She turned to Zuma with a desperate, nervous whine. "I was horrible out there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma blinked. "I don't think you were that bad."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"'Okay'." She mocked herself in a high-pitched voice. "Who says that?" She paced through the snow, her ears flat against her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma tilted his head. "Everyone?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No!" She huffed at him. "Everest doesn't say it! She's just so cool, and she doesn't care about what anyone thinks of her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She seemed just as nervous as you were. Did you see her blushing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye blinked, jerking her head up. "She was? I wasn't imagining that? That wasn't one of my depraved fantasies?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma stared at her, eyes wide. "Wha-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She blushed at me? At <em>me</em>?" Her rapid breathing roared in her ears as she jumped up and down excitedly, howling excitedly like she was assigned a mission. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, that's what I just said."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye tackled him to the ground, which was a feat given that she was half his size. "I never realized how much I needed a second opinion before!" She leaned in close to him. "Tell me <em>everything</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma blinked nervously. "She just seemed kind of awkward, and like she was trying to impress you? Usually, with me, we make fart jokes together." He chuckled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye stared at him, unimpressed, though if Everest made a fart joke around her, she'd die laughing. "Okay." She unceremoniously clambered off him so that she could start pacing again. "She's trying to impress me? She's awkward around me?" She stopped, gaping at him. "Should I try to impress her? I mean, the worst outcome is that I get hurt, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma winced. "That's a pretty bad outcome. Are you sure you're okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No!" She declared, because she wasn't okay, she was sick with feelings. "I want to dive off a cliff with my wings and <em>fly</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest trudged up to them with a board in her mouth, wagging her tail. "Wow, you're really not scared of anything, are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>What? She blinked, confused, until she replayed what she'd just said in her mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wagged her tail, and puffed out her chest to try to hide the fact that she was shaking. "That's me. Skye. Like the sky." She laughed awkwardly. "I love putting myself in danger for my own enjoyment."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest's eyes glowed, and she could never go back. </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>Skye was actually terrified of her namesake sometimes. Like right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could barely see the ground, a mass of jutting rocks that looked like specks. Her whole body shook.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She reminded herself of the reason she was doing this, and charged off the edge of the cliff without any hesitation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whoo!" The air swirled around her, roaring in her ears as she laughed. She twisted and turned in the air, feeling like she was actually flying for the first time in her life. Why was falling so cool?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She barked gleefully. "Wings!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The wings propelled her forward like an extension of her own body, and she did a loop in the air, her head becoming dizzy as she went upside down. She flew up, slightly above the cliff where she'd jumped off, and unintentionally met Everest's eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They shone with joy and amazement and a hundred other things, and Skye couldn't breathe as she attempted to gasp for breath, as she met her eyes for the first time while seeing Everest just as awestruck as she was. She could stay in that moment forever, but it was actually getting kind of cold.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She dropped to the ground, panting more out of the exhilaration of Everest's gaze than the adrenaline rush of falling off a cliff, which was pretty sad. "Wings." She murmured, as they folded inward, and she sat on the snow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuma stared at her, eyes wide, and she wagged her tail tiredly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest's eyes were wide. Her ears pricked, her tail wagged; all of the exhaustion vanished in an instant, and Skye felt the strong, irrational urge to do it all over again. "Wow." Everest managed. Her eyes softened, and Skye felt like she was about to die. "That was amazing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She laughed, awkwardly and high-pitched. "Oh." She murmured, not able to look away, her fur cold and prickling as chills overtook her body. "You are too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She almost screamed in panic at herself when realization filled Everest's eyes, and she shook in fear. "I mean...uh."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest was amazing. Not for doing anything spectacular, but just for being her. Her yawning was one of the most amazing things that Skye had ever seen. Her blush could heart up the snow around her as she looked down, dreading Everest's reply. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey." Her gentle, melodic voice somehow managed Skye to meet her eyes. "Do you want to do something sometime? You and me?" She laughed awkwardly, her ears flopping against her head. "You don't have to fly off a cliff if you don't want to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her mouth dropped open. She opened and closed it, a panicked squeak managing to crawl its way out of her mouth. "Yeah." She scratched at the snow with her paw nervously. "I'd like that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everest nodded, looking relieved, as though Skye would ever say no. "Okay then. That's good." She smiled at her, and Skye stared at her for a moment, frozen, before remembering to smile in return.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh no. This date was going to go horribly.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>